Ramazan/Hurma yemenin faydaları
Hafta Boyunca Her Gün 2 Adet Yemek Yiyin ve Bu Vücudunuza Olabilir Hurmalar, tropik iklimlerde yetişen hurma ağacının küçük, oval meyveleridir. Amerikan masalarına ulaşmak için seyahat etmek zorunda oldukları mesafelerden dolayı, tarihler sıklıkla kurutulmuş halde satılıyor, bu da tatlılıklarını yoğunlaştırıyor ve onlara hoş bir çiğneme dokusu veriyor. Dürüst olmak gerekirse, yeme tarihleri sakızlı şekere düşkün olmak gibi hissedebilir; ancak çok daha sağlıklı olmaları dışında. Yemek tarihlerinin beslenme yararları çoktur. Sadece 3.5 gramlık bir porsiyon, 7 gram fiber, 2 gram protein ve birkaç çeşit antioksidan ile birlikte günlük potasyum ihtiyacınızın yaklaşık% 20'sine sahiptir. Tarihler ayrıca çok miktarda bakır, manganez, B6 vitamini, magnezyum ve demir içerir. Fresh dates may be bright red or bright yellow in color (or somewhere in between), but dried dates typically have a golden brown hue. The most commonly consumed varieties are Medjool and Deglet Noor, but there are actually over 3,000 varieties to be found worldwide! Whatever variety you choose and whether dried or fresh, dates offer some really great health benefits. Try eating just 2 of them every day for one week and see what happens to your body. We’ve collected some of the most exciting possibilities, but honestly, #5 is almost enough all on its own! 1.Daha İyi Sindirim Lif, gerçekten sindiremediğimiz gerçeğe rağmen, sağlıklı bir sindirim için kritik bir bileşendir. Bunun yerine, elyaf dışkılarınıza toplu ekler. Çılgınca geliyor, ancak bu aslında vücudunuzun kolondan atığı itmesine ve daha kolay ve düzenli olarak atmasına yardımcı oluyor. Hurmalar her 3.5 ons porsiyonda 7 gram ağır life sahiptir, bu nedenle diyetinize daha fazla katkı sağlamak için harika bir yoldur. Bazılarını doğrayabilir ve daha büyük bir destek için yulaf ezmesi üzerine serpebilirsiniz, ancak bu öğüne kadar çalışmak en iyisidir. Lif, yavaş yavaş eklenmeli ve bu da kabızlığa yol açmayacak şekilde kesilmelidir . What Happens to Your Body When You Eat Bananas Every Day 7 Worst Foods For Thyroid Disease 7 Amazing Health Benefits of Eating Pineapple 2 Ay Boyunca Her Gün Üzüm Yiyin ve İşte Olanlar 2.Sustain Enerji Hurmalar oldukça tatlı olmasına rağmen, kan şekerinizi arttırmazlar. Krediyi hak eden elyaf bir kez daha. Lif sindirimi yavaşlatır ve tarihteki şekerin kan akışınıza çarpma oranını azaltır. Hurmalerden zevk aldığınızda başak ve sonrasında çarpma meydana gelmez, bunun yerine sürekli bir enerji kaynağı olmaz . Bu nedenle, şekere benzer tadı olmasına rağmen, hurmaler düşük glisemik bir besin olarak kabul edilir, yani kan şekeri belirli yiyecekleri yedikten sonra ne kadar çabuk arttığını ölçen testte düşük puan alırlar 3. Hurmalar, vücuttaki serbest radikalleri bağlayabilen ve nötralize edebilen bileşikler olan çeşitli antioksidan tiplerinde yüksektir. Serbest radikaller nötralize olana kadar hücresel hasara neden olma eğilimindedir ve bu da birçok yaygın hastalığın riskini arttırır. Tarihler, incir ve erik dahil tüm meyvelerin en yüksek düzeyde antioksidanlarına sahip olduğu bulunmuştur. Tarihlerdeki en güçlü üç antioksidan aşağıdaki gibidir: Flavonoidler: Flavonoidler vücuttaki iltihabı azalttığı bilinen antioksidanlardır. Kapsamlı bir şekilde çalışılmış ve diyabet, Alzheimer ve bazı kanser türlerinin riskini azalttığı görülmüştür. Karotenoidler: Karotenoidler , kalbinizin sağlığını desteklemek için çok şey yapan antioksidanlardır; Maküler dejenerasyon ve katarakt riskini azaltarak gözlerinizi sağlıklı tutmak için de çalışabilirler. Fenolik asit: Bir başka güçlü anti-enflamatuar, fenolik asidin kalp hastalığı veya kanser geliştirme riskinizi azalttığı düşünülmektedir. Kronik iltihap, insanoğlunun bildiği hemen hemen her hastalıkta bir faktördür, bu nedenle antioksidan gıdalarda yüksek bir diyet, genel sağlığınızı korumanız için uzun bir yol kat eder. Hurmalar böyle bir besindir. . 4.Önemli Hastalık Önleme Hurmaler, vücuttaki serbest radikalleri bağlayabilen ve nötralize edebilen bileşikler olan çeşitli antioksidan tiplerinde yüksektir. Serbest radikaller nötralize olana kadar hücresel hasara neden olma eğilimindedir ve bu da birçok yaygın hastalığın riskini arttırır. Hurmaler, incir ve erik dahil tüm meyvelerin en yüksek düzeyde antioksidanlarına sahip olduğu bulunmuştur. Hurmalerdeki en güçlü üç antioksidan aşağıdaki gibidir: Flavonoidler: Flavonoidler vücuttaki iltihabı azalttığı bilinen antioksidanlardır. Kapsamlı bir şekilde çalışılmış ve diyabet, Alzheimer ve bazı kanser türlerinin riskini azalttığı görülmüştür. Karotenoidler: Karotenoidler , kalbinizin sağlığını desteklemek için çok şey yapan antioksidanlardır; Maküler dejenerasyon ve katarakt riskini azaltarak gözlerinizi sağlıklı tutmak için de çalışabilirler. Fenolik asit: Bir başka güçlü anti-enflamatuar, fenolik asidin kalp hastalığı veya kanser geliştirme riskinizi azalttığı düşünülmektedir. Kronik iltihap, insanoğlunun bildiği hemen hemen her hastalıkta bir faktördür, bu nedenle antioksidan gıdalarda yüksek bir diyet, genel sağlığınızı korumanız için uzun bir yol kat eder. Hurmalar böyle bir besindir. 1 Hafta Boyunca Her Gün 2 Adet Yemek Yiyin ve Bu Vücudunuza Olabilir 4. Yaşla İlgili Yavaş Zihinsel Düşüş Beyninizi, yaşlanma ile ilgili zihinsel düşüşün tahribatından koruma zamanı. Şimdi. Beyninize meydan okumak ve keskin kalmasını sağlamak için birçok yol vardır, ancak hepsi beyinde açık yolları korumak için doğru beslenmeye güvenir. Hurmaler , gri maddenizdeki yüksek Alzheimer oranlarıyla ilişkili enflamatuar belirteçleri düşürdüğü bulunmuştur . Hurmalerin beyinde amiloid beta protein plaklarının oluşumunu önleme potansiyeline sahip olduğunu gösteren hayvan çalışmaları da olmuştur. Bu plaklar oluştuğunda, beyin hücreleri arasındaki iletişimi bozar ve hücrelerin daha hızlı ölmesine neden olur. Diğer hayvan çalışmaları, hurmaleri içeren bir diyetle beslenen farelerin daha iyi öğrenme yeteneği, daha uzun hafıza ve daha az kaygı ile ilgili davranışları olduğunu buldu. 5. Beyaz şeker yerine Aşırı şeker tüketimi, doktorların obezite salgını yarattığını düşündüğü ciddi bir sağlık krizidir . Rafine şekerler çok fazla gıdaya, çok farklı isimler altında paketlenir, daha sağlıklı yemeye çalışan insanlar bile buna kurban olabilir. Şeker alımınızı azaltma konusunda gerçekten kararlıysanız, ev yapımı yemekleri neredeyse yalnızca yemek en iyisidir. Bu amaçla, hurmalar şeker için mükemmel bir alternatiftir . Bunları bir bütün olarak yemek güzel bir tatlıdır, ancak birçok tarifte şeker yerine tarihleri de kullanabilirsiniz. Hamur elde edene kadar basitçe tarihleri ve suyu bir karıştırıcıda karıştırın. Daha sonra macun, ne pişiriyorsanız, şeker yerine 1: 1 ile ikame edilebilir. Hurma tarihi kalorilerde oldukça yüksek olsa da, diyet lifi ve antioksidanlar içerir - rafine beyaz şeker içermeyen bir şey. Sonuç Hurmalar günlük diyetinize mükemmel bir katkı sağlar. Kalorileri yüksektir, çünkü günde yaklaşık 2'ye yapışmanızı öneririz. Neyse ki, bu önemli sağlık yararlarından yararlanmak için çok fazla. Besinler, lif ve antioksidanlar, suçlu hissetmek zorunda olmadığınız bir tedaviyi tarihlendirir. Bu yüzden onları salata veya yulaf ezmesi için doğrayın, o kurabiyelerde şeker yerine hurma hamurunu kullanın ya da sadece randevularda atıştırma yapın. Sonuç, daha sağlıklı bir beden ve zihin ile gününüzde kullanmanız için ihtiyaç duyduğunuz sürdürülebilir enerji olacaktır. Peki ne bekliyorsun? Seçim için 3000 çeşit var! 7 . Kategori:Hurma Kategori:Ramazanda hurma Kategori:Iftar